


How Much Do I Love Thee?  Here's Some Ways

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Bickering, Contrary Spock, Copacabana Beach Rio de Janeiro Brazil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ill McCoy, Injured Spock, Jealous McCoy, Jealous Spock, Jealousy, Love, Loving McCoy, Loving Spock, M/M, McCoy Wearing Bikini, Old Married Couple, Protective Spock, Rio de Janeiro Brazil, Snarky McCoy, Sonnet Inspired, Sonnets, Spanking Possibility, Spock Rubbing Coconut Oil on McCoy, Sunbathing, TOS Spones Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried McCoy, Worried Spock, coconut oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock's love for each other reflects eternal truths.Written for TOS Spones Challenge.





	How Much Do I Love Thee?  Here's Some Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Count The Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676421) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> This fic is not meant to be as inclusive or as thorough of a study or as well documented as Esperata's version.  
> Also inspired by Sonnet 43 from "Sonnets from the Portuguese" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning.

I WILL TELL THEE THE TRUTH

 

“What do you mean? I shouldn’t go on this mission?!”

“You have been having a balancing problem when you walk, Leonard. I suspect an inner ear infection.”

“Well, now’s a poor time to be bringing it up!”

“I thought you would notice it and disqualify yourself from the mission. Most assuredly, if you do not report yourself to Jim, I will.”

“Hard-assed Vulcan!”

“Thank you. I love you, too.”

 

“He’s your father, that’s why! And you will treat Sarek accordingly!”

“I had heard that generally a married person has in-law problems. But you two are in collusion.”

“Most people aren’t a hard-assed Vulcan who is emotionally constipated! I can sympathize with Sarek. He’s had to deal with you longer.”

“As your Earthling expression goes, I came by it naturally.”

“Down in Georgia, we said that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Just call me a Winesap, since apparently I am one.”

“Well, I’m glad that you recognize yourself.”

 

 

I WILL HOLD NO OTHERS ABOVE THEE

 

“T’Pring. Did you love her, Spock?”

“I honored the idea that she was the mate chosen for me when we were children. I was raised knowing my obligation to her and for my duty to my people.”

“But did you love her?”

“She was beautiful and gracious and would make a worthy wife for the son of Ambassador Sarek when I have to assume my duties as a leader of my people.”

“But did you--”

“Leonard. She was chosen for me. I chose you. I will always choose you.”

“Well, just so we have that straight.”

 

“The new nurse is very beautiful and capable, Leonard.”

“That she is! I think that Chapel is a little worried about her importance to me.”

Spock could relate to Chapel‘s worry. Carter was a beauty contest participant. Runner-up for Miss America, no less! Top in her nursing class! Sings like an angel! Can out-think a computer!

“How was the Enterprise able to get her?”

McCoy studied Spock. “Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“Spock. Relax. I know you have trouble with emotions. Yet they still show up to bother you, don’t they? Yes, I am impressed with Carter. No, I’m not trading you in for a newer model. It is YOU that I love, in all of your aggravating, endearing ways. I’m not having anyone else, because I do not want anyone else. I may snort and rant at you, but I would miss you like a vital part of me. Because you are a vital part of me. Got it?”

“I believe that I do, Leonard.”

“Good. Now, tell me more about your jealousy of Carter.”

 

THOU ART LIFE ITSELF TO ME

 

"Damn it, Vulcan! Don’t you die on me!” McCoy yelled as he rushed to save Spock’s life. Spock wasn’t even supposed to be at that dock when the explosion happened. But he had saved two lives nearly at the forfeit of his own.

“I believe that I do not at present have much control of that situation,” Spock gasped out as perspiration rolled down his face and he struggled not to show the immense pain he was suffering from shrapnel wounds.

“Shut up! Save your strength!”

“But I want you to know--”

“I know! I know!” McCoy let Spock see the tears in his eyes. “I know, darlin,’” he said softly. “But it’s always good to hear.”

“But, just in case--”

“And I’m not giving up hearing it, understand?! You’re not dying on me, and that’s final!”

Spock shrugged. He supposed he had to live. He did not want to deprive Leonard of anything.

 

“You are good for me, Leonard.”

“Well, I’m glad that you’re smart enough to realize that much.”

“What I am saying is true.”

“Sorry. I know you’re trying to pay me a compliment.”

“I am trying to say what you mean to me. You are life to me.”

“Prove it.”

“Gladly. But we will have to get off the beach and go back to our room.”

“Not that. Put more suntan lotion on my back. And your hand better not slip again when it gets south of the belt buckle.”

“Or what, Leonard?”

“Or we will have to go back to our room.”

“But your bikini trunks hide very little. It is tempting to want to run my hand underneath the material.”

“Well, watch it, okay? I’m trying to get a suntan as my souvenir of Rio de Janeiro here on Copacabana Beach. I can’t get a tan in our room.”

“I could always spank you. That would turn your buttocks a lovely shade of red.”

“Well, I can’t show that off now, can I?! Even if I’d loved to do just that. I’d shock the ladies at the country club.“

“Perhaps they would like to be spanked by me, also, if they saw the type of work I do.“

“Well, it isn’t going to happen. You have an exclusive business. One customer. And that’s the way that situation is staying! Besides, my ass isn’t a billboard for your prowess. Watch it! That hand is swooping awfully low on my butt!”

“The lotion is slippery. I believe that it has coconut oil in it.”

“Coconut oil, my sweet Aunt Rowena!”

“Leonard, you know that you could sunbathe in our room with the patio doors open.”

“Yeah, but I have a feeling that some of me would stay in the shade,” McCoy muttered.

“Leonard! How well you know me!”

“Well, I’ve been around a horny Vulcan too long! I know how he operates! Slippery coconut oil!”

“But it is true.”

“Just watch it!”

“I will-- Oops! Guess we will have to go back to the room, after all. The strap on your bikini trunks tore.”

“Material failure, I suppose.”

“Most certainly.”

“Vulcan, I can hear the smile in your voice.”

“Now, how can you hear a smile?”

McCoy grinned back at Spock. “Let’s go back to our room, and I’ll show you.”

"Alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> The last part got longer than the rest of the fic, but they were on the beach and enjoying themselves and each other. How could I pull them away from that? Except to go back to their room, of course.  
> 
> 
> Sonnet 43
> 
> How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
> I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
> My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
> For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
> I love thee to the level of everyday's  
> Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
> I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
> I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
> I love thee with the passion put to use  
> In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
> I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
> With my lost saints,—I love thee with the breath,  
> Smiles, tears, of all my life!—and, if God choose,  
> I shall but love thee better after death.  
> Sonnets from the Portuguese--Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
> 
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
